tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 52
Story [[Nie Li]] is accompanying [[Ye Ziyun]] to collect the [[Snow Wind Grass]], he said to go to the east to get there quickly, but she is worry about Nie Li, because there is a lot of danger in the deeps of the [[Holy Orchid Institute#Training ground|training field]] and this is a personal thing; she said after her [[Ye Ziyun's Mother|mother]] died, his father was always unhappy, busy with the politic, and the only thing she can do its to get power to relieve her father; Nie Li says, the death of her mother, he will investigate it; Ye Ziyun get surprised by the comment and ask's if the death of her mother wasn't caused by a severe illness, Nie Li denies it by saying that she was poisoned, she is surprised by the info and now she wonders i her [[Ye Zong|father]], hid the secret to her, Nie Li says that he will help her to find the truth; Nie Li start joking with her asking about the history of her butterfly-shaped mark and request her to watch it, she calls him pervert and start chasing him. Nie Li and Ye Ziyun find [[Snow Wind Great Ape|Snow Wind Ape]]s, after watching them Nie Li says, they have arrived to the deeps of the training field, so follow him with careful, [[Du Ze]] is worried about Nie Li, [[Lu Piao]] says not to worry because Nie Li have lot of plans; Du Ze saw an follower of [[Shen Yue]] whom runs to inform him. Nie Li and Ye Ziyun arrieves to a cave where the [[Spiritual Snow Wind Mound]] is located; Nie Lie on his inside is saying that on his previous life he spend several months with Ye Ziyun; Ye Ziyun ask him if he has previously has come to that place, but she is felling the cold and Nie Li tell her because the deeps of this place, the snow wind surge, so if she makes flow her spiritual energy, she could endure it; after she did it, she fells better, and ask him how does he know about all of this, he answered saying, its a secret, she said to forget it if he doesnt wanna say it; they continue looking for the Snow Wind Grass; Shen Yue's group found the place where they just entered, Shen Yue wanna see if they can now escape from the cave, but they start to fell the cold and kick the follower to open the path; Ye Ziyun asks Nie Li if the Snow Wind Grass is really there, he says is there because the grass its from a cold type, only grows on cold places, and its written on the secret book of [[Snow Wind Family|Snow Wind]], the training field was make by the ancestor [[Ye Yan]] to protect that cave from the snow wind, Ye Ziyun ask about the book, because its a treasure of her family that only the patriarchs can see, Nie Li answer to this saying that the book he saw is not the same of her family, she wonders if there are others snow wind books and ask him about the location of the book, he says he will say her when she becomes his fiancee, she gets upset, so he can tells, at the end of the cave is the Spiritual Snow Wind Mound and all the ancestors of the Snow Wind Family are buried there and not every person can enter there, but since she has the Snow Wind Family on her blood, she could enter; on her inside she is asking how does Nie Li know so many secrets from her family, that even her hasnt hear about, they found a Snow Wind Grass. Events